harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
9. Kapitel: Die Schrift an der Wand
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 9. Kapitel: Die Schrift an der Wand (im Original: The Writing on the Wall) Als der Hausmeister Argus Filch die steif da hängende Mrs Norris erblickt, verliert er völlig die Fassung. Er entdeckt Harry direkt davor und beschuldigt ihn sofort, seine Katze ermordet zu haben. Dumbledore nimmt die steife Katze und begibt sich mit Filch, Harry, Hermine und Ron in Lockharts nahegelegenes Büro. Einige der Lehrer folgen. Während Dumbledore die Katze genau untersucht, verkündet Lockhart zunächst, der Mord an der Katze sei ein typischer Fall der Transmutations-Tortur und gibt mit den zahlreichen Mordserien dieser Art an, die er gestoppt habe. Als Dumbledore feststellt, Mrs. Norris sei nicht tot, sondern versteinert, hat Lockhart das angeblich gleich gewusst und bietet seine kundige Hilfe bei ihrer Wiederbelebung an. Severus Snape lehnt dies aber sehr entschieden ab. Den Hausmeister versucht Dumbledore zwar damit zu beruhigen, seine Mrs Norris könne durch einen Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank rückverwandelt werden, wenn in einigen Monaten die von Professor Sprout gezüchteten Alraunen reif seien. Aber der aufgeregte Filch lässt nicht von seiner Beschuldigung ab, Harry habe es getan, um ihm als Squib etwas anzutun. Auch Professor Snape verdächtigt Harry, obwohl Dumbledore erklärt, kein Zweitklässler hätte diesen mächtigen schwarz-magischen Zauber ausführen können. In der Schülerschaft gehen ebenfalls Gerüchte um, Harry sei jener bedrohliche Erbe von Slytherin. Außerdem wollen alle etwas über die legendäre Kammer des Schreckens erfahren. Hermine fragt im Geschichtsunterricht danach. Professor Binns ist sehr verwirrt über das plötzliche Interesse der ganzen Klasse und berichtet widerstrebend: Salazar Slytherin habe gegen die anderen Schulgründer nicht durchsetzen können, muggelstämmige Jugendliche mit Zauberkräften aus Hogwarts herauszuhalten. Damals habe er die Schule im Streit verlassen. Laut dieser Legende soll er ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen haben: Eine verborgene Kammer, die nur von seinem "Erben" geöffnet werden könne. Dort habe er ein schreckliches Monster eingesperrt, um Hogwarts doch noch von "unwürdigen" magischen Kindern aus Muggelfamilien zu säubern. Harry macht sich Sorgen, er sei vielleicht doch dieser Erbe, weil der Sprechende Hut ihn zuerst nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Bei einer erneuten Erkundung des Ganges mit der Schrift an der Wand entdecken die drei Freunde, dass etliche Spinnen zum Fenster hinausfliehen. Gegenüber von der Schrift befindet sich das defekte Klo, in dem die weinerliche und leicht zu kränkende Maulende Myrte haust. An Halloween wollte sie sich im Klo ertränken. Deshalb hat sie nichts beobachtet, sondern nur eine so große Wasserlache produziert, dass diese auf den Gang hinausgeflossen ist. Percy Weasley ist ungehalten, als er die drei an dem verdachterregenden Ort erwischt. Er weist mahnend darauf hin, dass Ginny wegen des Vorfalls mit Mrs Norris völlig aufgelöst sei. Um herauszufinden, ob vielleicht Draco Malfoy dieser "Erbe von Slytherin" sein könnte, überredet Hermine Harry und Ron, sich mit einem Vielsaft-Trank kurze Zeit über in Slytherins zu verwandeln. Dann könnten sie Draco ausfragen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Das Rezept für diesen Zaubertrank steht in einem der Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek. Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Geschichte Hogwarts' * Höchst potente Zaubertränke 9. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch stellt Dumbledore fest, dass Mrs Norris nicht tot ist, sondern versteinert wurde. Statt im Geschichtsunterricht bei Prof. Binns fragt Hermine in der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde Professor McGonagall nach der Kammer des Schreckens. Die Klasse erfährt daraufhin von ihr die Legende über die Kammer. So wenig buchkonform es ist, dass ausgerechnet Hermine in der Verwandlungsstunde etwas fragt, was überhaupt nichts mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zu tun hat, und ausgerechnet von Prof. McGonagall eine Antwort darauf bekommt, so buchfremd ist auch der gezeigte Verwandlungsunterricht, in dem schon Zweitklässler die Verwandlung verschiedener Tiere (möglicherweise sogar eines in Tiergestalt verwandelten Animagus) üben und wo selbst Rons als kaputt gerügter Zauberstab eine beachtliche Zauberleistung vollbringt. Nach dem Unterricht spekulieren die drei darüber, wer der Erbe Slytherins sein könnte und kommen dabei auf Draco Malfoy. Um ihn auszufragen, wollen sie wie im Buch Vielsafttrank nutzen, allerdings steht das benötigte Buch im Film nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben die drei das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe noch nicht erkundet. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2J